


Not a Fling

by IgotItAtTheHotTopical



Series: Not a Fling [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Supernatural, Supernatural RPF, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Confused Bucky Barnes, Confused Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester is Bad at Feelings, Emotional Roller Coaster, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Jealous, Jealous Bucky Barnes, Jealous Dean Winchester, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Dean Winchester, Relationship(s), Slow Build, Slow Burn, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:54:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23184334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IgotItAtTheHotTopical/pseuds/IgotItAtTheHotTopical
Summary: “I’m not going home with neither of you,”That brought their attention towards you. Both of them looked at you with furrowed brows, but that only brought a large smile on your face.“I’m not a fling,” You say before walking away from them both--In other words, your out having a good time when two men try to win over your attention.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/You, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, Jensen Ackles/Dean Winchester
Series: Not a Fling [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1892875
Kudos: 16





	Not a Fling

**Author's Note:**

> So this idea came to me from a request on Instagram. I wanted to write it before I forgot.  
> -  
> Also I haven’t posted any new work on here so.. here you go! 🙏  
> -  
> -  
> However! Gonna update soon!  
> -  
> -  
> -  
> Another thing, WASH YOUR HANDS, STAY HEALTHY! 🙏💜

Dancing, cheering, smoking, drinking, laughing, you name it, it was all around you. It was a late Friday Night, meaning _‘Dangel’_ was filled with millions of people. It was the most popular night club in your town, and it sure was worth the hangover tomorrow morning. The owner of the club was a childhood friend of yours, meaning he would get you in the club without any problems. Everyone in the building knew who you were, the security guards, bartenders, and a few dancers that work at the club. It probably sounds wrong that people know who you are, but that’s only because your very good friends with Paul and your in the club almost every Friday. Unless of course you had work the following day, but other than that every Friday was your stress relief day and ‘Dangel’s’ was your go to club.

“Drinks ladies!” Sarah one of your friends makes her way into the V.I.P booth with a tray of drinks,

Everyone claps as they reach for their beverage and waste no time in downing the alcoholic drink. Once everyone had enough of it in their system, you and some friends decided to go onto the dance floor. It was such an exhausting day at work that you just stared at the clock with such Boredom and wished your shift would be over soon. Once it did, you quickly collected all your stuff, purse, keys, papers and you were out of your office. Once you reached your home, you went face first onto the mattress and took a quick nap before starting your Friday Night routine. A few hours had passed and you were already in the shower getting ready for the night, after picking out your outfit you sent a quick text to the group chat and made your way out of your apartment and towards the club.

“Hot guy by the bar keeps staring at you!” Sarah screams over the music but has a smirk on her face when she nods her head behind you,

Looking over your shoulder you see a man with a leather jacket, grey Henley, and a glass on his hand. He was staring straight at you as he took sips from his glass, all you do is smile at him before turning back to Sarah who still had that shit eating grin on her face.

“I say tap that!” You roll your eyes with a chuckle,

“I _say_ no, I don’t do one nighters,” I yell at her over the loud music,

“Well don’t mind me then, I’ll take him!” She says with a wink, making you chuckle at her craziness,

A few minutes had passed and you had completely forgotten about the man by the bar. All your focus was on the music flowing through your veins, the way it made you feel loose, stress free and in a state of bliss. After the third song had ended, you and your friends decided to head back to the booth for a few more drinks. By a few, it meant five shots of straight vodka and half a glass of bourbon. The results at the end of the day weren’t going to be pretty, but right now that’s what you really needed after an exhausting day. A couple shots later, you were back on the dance floor with friends and danced like no one else was in the room. You swayed your body to the music, jumped along with the crowds and sand your heart out with friends. You were so into your evening that you didn’t notice another pair of eyes was watching you from across the club.

He watched as you moved with the music, watched how you close your eyes when you felt the music, watched how you would smile at your friends and would see how danced like your life depended. It was such a breath taking view and he couldn’t break his eyes away from you. As another upbeat song played throughout the room, you were dancing on your own until you feel a pair of hands on your hips. Jumping at the sudden contact, you turn around at the stranger. He was breathtaking. He hovered over you, but with the house lights blinking you were able to see his beautiful bright green orbs, and was also able to spot a few specks of freckles. He smirks at you with a wink as he tries to pull you towards his body, but instead of feeling disgusted by him, you felt pure lust and confidence. Thanks to the alcohol.

You smile at him and place a hand on his firm chest, slightly pushing him away from you. His eyes get darker and firmer as he stares down at you, but that didn’t faze you, instead you only wink at him before continuing on your dancing. Taking the hint, he goes along with your little game, but makes sure to not let any space between you two. Both of you danced along to the music, your back was against his chest as the both of you moved. However, you began to feel the lust growing when you can feel his hot breath against your neck and ear as moved to he beat. You needed to control yourself before you did anything that you know you would regret doing. Thankfully, the song ended, giving you a reason to walk away from the handsome stranger and away from the dance floor. With only a wink you leave him on the floor, but before he can reach out for you another song played and the bodies around your began moving once again and had separated you both.

You made your way towards the bar and sat on the stool. You swipe a hand on your face to remove any sweat, and run your fingers through your sweaty hair that had made its way on your face. As you were trying to gather yourself and cool down from all the dancing, a voice settles next to you.

“Another glass and fresh water for the lady,” Looking to your right you see the same man from earlier sitting right next to you,

Only this time he only had his grey Henley on and had the first few buttons undone, along with his hair.

You give him a smile, “Thank you,”

  
  


“No problem,” He says back, “I’m Bucky,”

“Y/n,” You introduce yourself and shake his hand,

“So, hows your night going?” He asks after both your glasses were placed in front of you,

You take a long sip from the refreshing water before speaking.

“It’s good, you?” 

He shrugs his shoulders, “It’s better now”

You side eye him before rolling your eyes with a chuckle, but that didn’t mean a blush crawled it’s way up your cheeks. Bucky smiles when he knows your red cheeks weren’t only the cause from the stuffy room. 

“This guy bother you sweetheart?” Another deep voice is heard behind you and the feeling of a hand on your back makes you turn around at the man,

Whoever it was, they were about to be left with a broken nose. You hated when people thought it was okay to touch you as if they were allowed to do so, but before you can go full on Bruce Lee, you see it was the man from the dance floor. It was weird, but you feel yourself relaxing by his touch. Normally you would have felt uncomfortable if some stranger was touching you, but for some reason you felt at ease when you knew it was only him. Maybe it was because you were dancing with him not too long ago, who knew?

“Actually, he isn’t,” You answer him with a smile,

“Yeah, I think it’s the other way around pal,” Bucky replies back in a stern tone,

The man beside you only chuckles, “I ain’t your pal buddy,” 

“ _And I_ ain’t your buddy,” You switched your gaze from Bucky to the man beside you,

Now, a normal person would have left before anything else happened, but you were actually enjoying how these two handsome strangers were fighting for your attention. The thought of having two men fighting over you sure did bring a laugh out of you. You see how the man, who you still don’t know his name, only smiles down at Bucky before trying to make his way over towards him, but before he can even take a step you stand up from your stool and get in between them.

“Look Bucky and..,” You glance over to the other man, waiting for him to reveal his name,

Without looking at you he says, “Dean,”

You nod your head and continue, “Bucky, Dean, I’m not going home with _neither_ of you,”

That brought their attention towards you. Both of them looked at you with furrowed brows, but that only brought a large smile on your face.

“I’m not a fling,” You say before walking away from them both,

They watch as you leave them at the bar, and they both couldn’t help but feel disappointed. However, both of them soon have a smirk on their faces when you send them both a wink. They look at each other before looking back at you where you had disappeared into the dancing bodies. One of them knew they were going to claim you as their own, and both of them were going to do anything to make that happen. Even if it meant fighting one another.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this!  
> -  
> It’s a mini series so stay tuned for the next chapter! ⚠️⚠️


End file.
